


In Defense of Her, From Board to Bed

by TziLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Make up sex, dom!cat, praise!kink, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/pseuds/TziLena
Summary: When Cat is insulted at a board meeting, Kara looses her cool and control.A gift for the lovely DiNovia who won a giveaway contest like....over a year ago.





	In Defense of Her, From Board to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNovia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNovia/gifts).



It was ugly. Like, really ugly. Voices from all sides chimed in one after the other, sometimes over each other, flinging insults and threats at Cat. How dare she cut ties with such an important sponsor? How dare she jeopardize the company just because someone made a derogatory remark about Supergirl. How could she possibly make that decision without first consulting the board? Had she no shame? Had she no respect for the board which she insisted she trusted?

For what it was worth, Cat took it all like a champ. She sat there, arms crossed and face stoic as she took the slings and arrows flying her way. Every word and insult bounced off of her like BBs on a Buick and she simply waited for them to run out of steam. At the end of the day, she was still the CEO and had full authority to do as she pleased. It’s not like they could get rid of her for this. Other than the wall opposite her seat, her eyes only flickered over to Kara.

From the corner however, Kara watched and listened as the board attacked Cat. The pen in her hand had been crushed near to dust and angry red circled her blue irises. She wished she could burn holes through these people who thought they could talk to Cat like this without repercussion. She was trying to be good, to let Cat take care of this, to just be the quiet executive assistant she was and not make a scene. But then one insult came out, one sentence that seemed louder and more venomous than any other that caused Kara to snap. ‘You did this to us even after we allowed you to have  _ her _ around.’ The sound of the tablet in her hand splitting in two cut through all the noise and startled everyone to silence. All eyes turned to her and she stood, throwing the broken tablet to the ground. Kara didn’t even register Cat holding up a hand towards her, eyes asking her to not make a scene. She stalked over next to Cat and looked down at every other person in the room. “How dare  _ any _ of you speak to her like this! Cat has done more for this company than any of you could ever dream of doing. There is a reason she’s the boss and her name is on the building. You all love to come after her for every little mistake or act that you feel wronged by when, without her, you would not even be here!” Her eyes flashed red for a moment as her chest rose and fell with each angry breath. 

A hand on her forearm caused Kara to look down at Cat, and her rage was tampered down to anger, like the ocean slowly washing away footprints in the sand. It was then, as she came down from her high, that she had realized what she had done. She wasn’t sorry for protecting Cat, but she knew she had crossed a line.

Before Kara could get out another word, Cat stood and pointed towards the door. “Get the hell out of my board room.” Her voice was hard and loud, anger and some embarrassment clearly present. Kara opened her mouth to protest to defend herself but she was cut off by Cat. “Go! You have no right to speak to the board like this.” Her eyes flashed their own anger at Kara.

Stunned, hurt, and still enraged, Kara’s eyes went wide. She looked around the room, smirks and gaping mouths present at the scene before them. She gave Cat one last glare before turning and leaving. On her way out, she made one last protest by slamming the door hard. So hard, in fact, that the door splintered from the handle and debris fell from the ceiling. 

Cat and her board all jumped a bit at the noise of wood splitting. While the board was shocked from the actual damage, Cat was thrown back at how angry Kara actually was to do something like that. Either she had lost control of her strength for a moment, or she was truly so enraged that she purposefully didn’t hold back. After a moment, when the initial shock wore off and the board members began murmuring, Cat leaned forward and slammed her hands on the conference table. “This discussion is over. I made my decision and it is final. Now get back to your departments so this company can keep paying for your private travel and your mansions.” She waited as they all stood and left before unceremoniously slumping back into her chair. Cat sighed, rubbing her temples and held out her hand palm up. It was then that she realized that Kara wasn’t there, ready with an Aspirin for her head; and wasn’t going to be.

Back at her desk, Kara was slamming her belongings into her bag, a few cracks could be heard from her phone as she grabbed it. She listened for Cat’s footsteps, wanting to make sure she was gone before she ever got back. As soon as she heard familiar heels clicking fast down the hall, Kara made a beeline for the stairs, knowing the elevator would take too long. She zipped through the door just as Cat rounded the corner.

Cat turned towards her office and took a mis-step as she realized that Kara wasn’t there. Her heart ached a bit as she thought that Kara felt the need to run away from her. She continued back to her office, knowing that not only did she have a company to run, but that the two of them needed some time to cool off. 

The rest of the day was agonizingly slow. HR had called in a temporary replacement for Kara to finish out the day and that only made things worse. Cat refused to let this person even just an inch into her office. They were relegated to the desk and to answering phone calls. Cat kept to herself in her office, insisting that all work and issues just be emailed to her. Face-to-face with anyone was the last thing she needed right now. As good as it would feel to sit there and yell at every incompetent employee who walked through her door, she knew it wouldn’t look good to anyone who had found out about the incident with the board. And seeing as gossip moved quickly around CatCo, chances were good that most on the floor already knew. 

When Kara got home, she tossed her bag onto the counter and grabbed a fresh pint of ice cream and a large spoon. Leaning back against the counter, she dug in, scoop after chocolaty scoop cooled her mouth but not her temper. How could Cat just dismiss her like that? She had just been standing up for her like she should; like she felt the need to. Kara sighed, looking down at the wedding band on her finger, wondering if she would have done it any different. After a moment, she shook her head and decided that no, she wouldn’t have reacted any differently and she would do it again in a heartbeat.

Finishing off the ice cream, Kara chucked it into the garbage before heading to the balcony to lay in what remained of the sunlight. Taking up one of the two loungers, Kara closed her eyes and felt the last rays of the fading sun calm her a bit. She replayed what happened through her head, wishing she had said something different, or maybe had stayed and argued with Cat. But in the end, she knew it didn’t matter; what was done was done. Kara tuned out all noise around her and focused on Cat’s heartbeat. It was loud and a bit faster than normal, making Kara realize that her wife was on her way home. With a sigh and a push, Kara lifted herself from the chair and went back inside to start making dinner. She was still mad, but they had agreed to never go to sleep angry at one another.

By the time Cat was opening the front door, Kara was just putting chicken into the oven to bake. She carefully looked around and was glad to see that Kara hadn’t taken her anger out on the apartment. She kicked off her shoes and padded quietly towards the bedroom. Cat knew Kara was fully aware that she was home but at this moment, a little avoidance seemed best. She quickly changed out of her work clothing and into yoga pants and a t-shirt before heading into the kitchen. Hesitantly, Cat called to her. “Kara?”

Kara was standing at the stove, working on a few side dishes before she stopped and sighed. She turned off the burners and covered the food before turning to Cat. She looked up at her shamefully, knowing that Cat was sufficiently angry with her. “I’m sorry, I really am Cat. I just couldn’t take what they were saying about you, about us.” Her hands were fists at her sides. “No one should ever be spoken to like that. Especially you.”

Cat sighed and crossed the room, her anger quickly dissipating and she took Kara’s hands and opened them into hers before lacing their fingers. “I know Kara, believe me I know. I’m the one they were yelling at. I understand that you want to protect me and trust me, I appreciate it more than you could possibly imagine.” She smiled at Kara, hoping to get through. “I love you, darling, and there is no one I would rather have on my side sticking up for me.”

Kara smiled a bit, holding Cat’s hands in hers. “There is no one else I’d rather stick up for.” She bit her lip softly. “But I am really really sorry. I was trying so hard to let you handle it and then someone said something and I just...snapped.”

Cat tilted her head, quickly running through what had been said. It took her a moment before understanding hit her eyes and they softened. “Oh my darling love, they only  _ think _ they had a say in the matter. You are the second most important person in that building and I’m the CEO so I can assure you of that much.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss Kara softly. “Never doubt the position you hold at Catco or in my heart. Besides, I will admit that watching you stand up for me like that was a bit of a turn on.” She smirked playfully.

Kara’s eyes went a bit wide and she blushed slightly. “I-it did?” She stammered a bit and couldn’t help the small smile coming across her lips. 

Cat nodded. “Oh yes.” She moved closer to Kara, hands wrapping around her wife’s waist. “I was very impressed with your protectiveness and, while I was surprised, it was also quite hot to watch you destroy that door.” One hand moved to caress Kara’s bicep. “It reminded me of the raw strength and power you have hiding behind those out of style cardigans.” 

Kara couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. “About the door…”

Cat placed a finger on Kara’s lips. “Forget the door. Nothing a little money can’t fix.” She grabbed Kara by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Kara’s arms wound their way around her body and pulled her impossibly closer, their hands and tongues exploring each other like it was the first time all over again. Cat pulled back for air after a few moments, breathing heavily and smirking. “Now, be a good girl and go wait for me in the bedroom.” Kara felt heat pool in the bottom of her stomach as she nodded and sped through the apartment to the bedroom. 

Cat smirked as she watched the blur of her wife leave her. She turned off the oven before taking her time getting to the bedroom. She knew Kara was already naked and waiting for her but she also knew that making her wife wait made things all the more interesting. When Cat finally made her way towards the bedroom, she stripped herself of her clothing, haphazardly kicking it in various directions. Usually the mess would bother her but right now, knowing Kara was probably watching her through the wall, she really didn’t care. Just outside the door, she put on a bit of a show, moaning as she slowly ran her fingers up her stomach to her breasts, gently caressing them, eyes closing as she imagined Kara’s hands where hers played. While one hand remained and tugged on a hard nipple, the other traveled down to her core, a single finger slipping between her lips. A deep moan from the other side of the door had Cat smirking even wider and while she was enjoying teasing Kara, there was something she wanted even more. She slowly removed her hands before opening the bedroom door.

Kara was kneeling on the bed, hands clenched on her thighs and face flush. Her eyes raked up and down Cat’s body, taking in hard pert nipples and the gleam of arousal between her wife’s legs. Oh, how she wanted to crawl over and worship her with her tongue. But she opted for licking her lips instead, letting Cat know she was thirsty. 

Cat closed the gap between them, fingers gently lifting Kara’s chin to bring them eye to eye. “Darling,” she could see Kara flinch, expecting punishment, “I am so thankful to you for sticking up for me. You are the first person ever to do so and I love you more and more with each passing moment.” The smile and relief on Kara’s face seemed to wash away any tension remaining from earlier. “Lie back, darling. I believe I owe you a real ‘thank you’.” Kara’s breath hitched a bit as she leaned back, arms out and legs spread open for her wife. “Beautiful.” Cat took in the sight before her as her eyes slowly raked up every inch of Kara’s body. “So beautiful.” She leaned forward, laying her entire body over Kara’s, just letting them feel one another before she leaned in for a soft kiss. 

Lips met slowly, beginning with a simple message of love before it turned heated, Cat taking Kara’s lower lip between her teeth and tugging softly. Her fingers gently ran through Kara’s hair, pulling the mess of tangles from her face. Kara’s own hands itched to touch Cat but she knew that they needed to stay at her sides, waiting for permission. As Cat felt Kara’s resolve wearing thin, she sat up on Kara’s stomach, hands kneading and toying with her wife’s breasts. With a single palm, Kara’s back arched up, trying to get as much pressure as possible. Cat squeezed and twisted, knowing Kara could more than take any pain she attempted. It was what brought them towards this dynamic. Cat could never truly hurt Kara but the twinges of pain would send waves of arousal through her body, allowing them to explore even more needs and wants. 

Unable to take much more, Kara looked up at Cat, eyes begging before she spoke. “Please, Cat. I need you so much. Please touch me.” 

Cat playfully and scooted back, moaning as their cores met for a brief moment, a wave of arousal washing over both of them, causing Cat to pause for a moment to collect herself. Then, continuing to climb down, Cat nestled herself between Kara’s legs taking in the beauty that was her wife; wanting and waiting. Without warning, her mouth and fingers dove into the ocean that was Kara, tongue darting and tasting as if it were the sweetest thing on Earth. 

Kara’s hips and body bucked up at the sudden touches and she let out a long moan before falling back to the bed. Her hands gripped at the bed sheet, and a fleeting thought crossed her mind about how she was glad she had changed the sheets before Cat had come in. “C-Cat.” Cat remained silent, using her tongue and fingers to answer Kara; faster and deeper and more. Always more. “Please!” Kara was already so close before they had even started. She whimpered though when Cat slowed down, removing her fingers and simply kissing up and down Kara’s thighs. “No. Please Cat I need this.”

Cat hummed and smiled, letting her coated fingers run along her wife’s inner thigh, each stroke getting dangerously close to where Kara needed her. “I don’t know, Kara. I feel as if you’re not truly repentant for what you did.” Closer her fingers teased, causing Kara’s thigh to twitch. “I think you rather enjoyed getting to yell at a room full of blowhards on my behalf, yes?”

Kara lifted her head to look down at Cat. “Yes! Yes I liked yelling at them and coming to your rescue without wearing my cape.” Her eyes watered from both the lack of attention and the emotion of the confession. “I told you I would protect you, even when I’m only Kara Grant.”

Cat blinked a moment, clearly not expecting it to turn out this way. She nodded slowly, fingers pausing. “I know, Kara. Thank you.” With that she plunged three fingers into her wife, causing a cry and a shattering orgasm that rocked her hero. Kara’s body convulsed as she moaned and cried out, her body eventually collapsing back onto the bed, panting and tears streaming down her cheeks. Cat slowly joined Kara, arms wrapping around her, peppering kisses on her forehead. “I love you so much. Even if you weren’t Supergirl I would still love you for everything that you are.” 

Kara turned into Cat’s embrace, ear to her wife’s heart as she allowed it to calm her down and bring her back to herself. “I love you too.” She sniffled a bit and relaxed, feeling Cat’s fingers wind their way through her messed hair, fingertips softly running along her scalp. Her arms wrapped slowly around Cat’s body, pulling them close as legs entwined and eyes closed. This was most certainly worth it.

 


End file.
